Just Be Honest
by crimson.colours.02
Summary: Mari is feeling frustrated. She has romantic feelings for her lover, Kanan who doesn't return the feelings as affectionately as she'd want them. What is holding her back? Warning: Lemon/Yuri/Oneshot you've been warned!


Author Note:

 **KananMari is Canon af**

 **One shot. Yuri. Lemon. Lets go!**

"Kanaaaaaaan" Mari moaned sleepily, as she felt her blue haired girlfriend stir. She propped herself up and rubbed her eyes. "It's so early in the morning"

Her blue haired girlfriend just laughed.

"Come on Mari" She teased, as she pulled her long dark hair away from her face. "You know how I love to jog in the morning"

"Eh, but then Mari is alone"

"You're always welcome to come with me you know"

"Uuu" Mari's face pouted adorably, making the blunette giggle.

"I'll be back before you know it" Kanan said softly, as she bent down to kiss her lover on the head.

"What do you expect me to do now?" Mari griped as Kanan stood up.

"Go back to sleep silly" the bluenette responded, as she carefully stepped out of their bedroom. And just like that, she was gone.

"Kanan you stupid stupid stupid" Mari grumbled as she sat up and ran her delicate fingers through her blonde hair. "We've been dating for three months now and all we do is hug, and sometimes kiss….take the hint!"

Mari threw her 100% feather pillow at the door, but she knew her girlfriend was already gone.

Geez, that Kanan, she thought as she stood up and put on her robe. Mari looked at the clock and sighed. 5:58, it's neon face read.

Mari brushed her fingertips along the vanity, stopping when they met the photograph that was taken at the end of their third year of highschool. The two of them and their other friend Dia were all smiling, and holding beautiful flowers in their hands.

Mari hummed softly as she made her way into the bathroom, where she got into a warm shower. The water hit her body, heating her up, as she washed herself. The way the soft wash cloth touched her body sent shivers up the blond girl's body. If only this was the way that Kanan touched her, that is if Kanan _ever_ touched her.

Feeling lonely, Mari got out of the shower, and went over to the bathroom counter. She looked at herself in the mirror, and realized that she had been crying.

Why? She wondered miserably. Why won't Kanan touch me?

She wiped her eyes, and reached for the small perfume bottle towards the left side of the counter, and sprayed a hefty amount all over herself, before returning back to their bed, wearing nothing but her white undergarments.

She sighed, as she sunk back into the covers, letting the mixture of the perfume and Kanan's scent fill her nose. Still hot from the shower, Mari ran her delicate fingers up her body, shivering at the touch of her own hand. She began to move her fingers faster, letting small moans escape her mouth, when she heard a noise, making her stop immediately. She looked at the clock which now read 6:45. Had she really wasted all that time? Kanan would be back from her jog, and certainly be hungry!

Mari threw on a flowy lavender shirt and some capris as she walked downstairs.

"Welcome back" She greeted her girlfriend who was covered in sweat, but smiling happily.

"Thanks" the dark haired girl replied, as Mari handed her a water bottle filled with ice. "I didn't expect it to be so hot out today. Did you fall back asleep?"

"Yeah" Mari lied, hoping that her girlfriend couldn't smell all the perfume she had doused herself in. "I um, heard you get back so I came downstairs. I'm sorry I don't have breakfast prepared yet, I'll get right on that"

"It's ok" Kanan answered, patting the blonde on the head. "I was actually just going to say I'm not that hungry, honestly. I am however, sweaty and gross, so I'm going to go and shower, and then we can see how we want to spend the day"

She brushed by Mari who didn't reply, only flinch as her lover whispered, "You smell really good today" in her ear.

Oh Kanan. You tease.

Mari ate her toast slowly, letting the sweet jelly flow down her throat before taking another bite. Of course Kanan didn't need her. She never needed her these days.

Mari walked upstairs, as Kanan walked out of the bathroom.

The short haired girl's mouth formed into a small o, as her eyes scanned the situation quickly.

"M-Mari" her dark haired girlfriend stammered, as she turned around looking for a towel. "I thought you were still downstairs, I-"

You can't avoid it now.

Mari grabbed her lover from behind, making her squeal, and put her arms around her waist, ignoring the fact that Kanan was still wet from the shower.

"Kanan" The blonde girl murmured letting her hands roam up her dark haired lover. "Kanan why won't you touch me anymore?"

When she didn't respond, Mari bit down lightly on her ear, which gave her a better reaction.

"W-what do you mean Mari?" her girlfriend whimpered, as Mari continued to nibble on her ear. "I've never really touched you"

"That's the point, stupid"

Mari stared into her lover's deep indigo eyes, as if searching for an answer.

"Do you not love me anymore? Are you...are you seeing someone else? Just tell me Maatsura god dammit!"

Tears were falling now, and Mari clenched her fists together, all of her anger finally reaching the breaking point.

"Just be honest with me…."

"Fine"

Warm arms carefully embraced the blonde, and a soft hand touched her tear stained cheek. Kanan held Mari's face with both hands, her eyes watering as well.

"Mari" Kanan began, her eyes full of seriousness. "I...I didn't want to ruin our relationship. I love just being close with you, and understand it would tear me apart if anything happened between us."

Her eyes began to pool with tears as well, causing them both to lean into each other.

"I don't think that I could ever live with myself if it was something I did to break us apart."

Mari didn't reply, she just pressed her lips on to her girlfriend's hard, and soon the two were intertwined, their tongues laced together, fighting for dominance.

Mari gasped as she felt Kanan's hand slip under her flowy shirt. Dainty fingers started to massage her chest, causing the light haired girl to shiver in response. Her moans were cut off as her lover kissed her passionately only breaking apart to breathe.

"Kanan" Mari breathed, as Kanan continued to let her hands roam around the light haired girl's body. "Lets….ah...bed…"

Taking the hint, Kanan easily lifted her girlfriend off the ground, her muscular arms strengthened from diving lifted the short haired girl without any hesitation.

The soft bed greeted the two girls, who eagerly presumed kissing and fondling.

"Mari" Kanan whispered seductively making Mari moan, as she grabbed her lover's neck and pulled her close. Kanan didn't take anytime, as she slowly slipped off her lover's shorts, and touched the arousal that she'd caused. "You're really….wow"

"Stupid Kanan, don't say it like that" Mari whimpered, as her girlfriend gently probed at her secret spot, causing the blonde to move her hips in indecent ways. "U-ugh….f...fu-"

Kanan pressed her lips to Mari's when the blonde gasped, as she felt a finger slip inside her.

We are truly one now.

"Dirty words don't suit you" Kanan whispered biting Mari's lip teasingly, as she continued to push a finger in and out of her girlfriend. Mari moaned in ecstasy, as she continued to move her thighs against Kanan's fingers.

Kanan felt more liquids flow down her hand as she inserted another finger, causing her cute lover to grip her hands on her back.

"Don't. Hold. Back." the dark haired girl commanded, as she moved her fingers quicker, and the muscle around her hands tightened.

"Kanaan!" Mari screamed, as she reached her climax, liquids shooting down her arm now, Mari panting, as Kanan fell on top of her.

"Well?" She asked nervously biting her lip. "How did I do?"

Mari giggled, as she stared into her lover's deep purple eyes, full of seriousness.

"It was amazing" She answered, sitting up, and gently tapping her dark haired lover's shoulder. "Now. It's not fair if I'm the only one to recieve, is it?"

"W-wha? Mari I-"

Mari pressed herself against her lover, who was already naked. Her dark hair was still damp from the shower, so Mari quickly tied it into Kanan's usual hair style, before resuming to covering her girlfriend in kisses.

She started from the dark haired girl's lips, to her neck, her breasts, her thighs, and down to her toes, then back up again.

She stopped at her mid thigh, and spread her lover's legs open to see the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

"Kanan" Mari assured lovingly, as her girlfriend covered her red face in embarrasment. The short haired girl began to kiss the inside of her thighs, and soon, her tongue met wetness, as well as Kanan's scent. "I *chu* love you *chu* so *chu* much" Mari said between kisses, as she looked up into her lover's eyes.

"Mm, Mari just hurry!" her dark haired girlfriend whispered, making Mari want to laugh. She loved to see the cute side of Kanan.

That's when she had an idea. She sat up, which caused Kanan to moan, and carefully sat herself between her lover's legs.

"Hey" She said, where golden met indigo, both full of lust. "Let's do it...together"

Kanan nodded, seeming to understand, and soon both girls were moving their thighs, as if they had a mind of their own, and were moaning incredibly loudly, allowing lewd sounds to escape the bedroom.

"Mari!" Kanan wailed, her hips moving rapidly in the same rhythm as her blonde lover's. "I'm about to"

"Yes! Kanan!" Mari screamed, as liquids gushed out from both girls as they climaxed around each other.

They both lay there for a while, not saying anything, only the sounds of panting filling the empty room.

Finally Kanan sat up and checked the clock.

"Geez, Mari" She murmured to her short haired lover. "It's already 11:00!"

Mari sighed, and gave Kanan a squeeze, causing her lover to fall down on the bed next to her.

"All the more reason to stay in bed aaaaaall day, right?" Mari winked, causing her lover to sigh.

"You're such a pervert."

"Eh? You seemed to be into it too right? Besides" Mari paused, and reached over to her side of the bed, only to come back with a small round shaped thing in her hand with two ends. "I never said that I was done with you!"

Author Note:

 **I love me some lemons ok, don't judge ;3;**

 **Tbh I hope that you all enjoyed it, because I honestly ship KananMari more than DiaMari :')**

 **Any thoughts on improvement? Tell meeeeeeh 3**


End file.
